Moving Forward
by Mrs.Understandings
Summary: Ed and Al move on to the next chapter of their lives after two years they are fully recovered and are ready to stand up and move forward again, With Al heading to the east and with Ed heading to the west they will combine their knowledge to learn all their is about alchemy so they continue to do good for the world. But what would happen if Ed never made to the West? (Chapter Fic!)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist or any of the the characters in this story.

(A/N: The summary was to big to put in description box so I had to put it in the chapter. Remember this takes place two years after Ed and Al got their bodies and a month after they left to study around the world.)

Summary:"There's no such thing as a painless lesson...they just don't exist. Sacrifices are necessary...you can't gain anything without losing something first. Although...if you can endure that pain, and walk away from it...you will find that you now have a heart strong enough to overcome any obstacle...yeah...a heart made fullmetal."

Two years after Ed and Al get their bodies back , they are fully recovered and are ready to get up and move forward with their lives as they progress and become older.

* * *

The sun had taken its toll for the night and was replaced by a bright full moon that lit up the sky. The broad expanse of the shadowy blackness darkened as the night continued to take over. The stars were dispersed across the Xing sky, something so beautiful was rarely seen in Resembool. A light breeze moved through trees rustling the leaves in the process.

Al stood on the balcony outside his room and inhaled the fresh air as it whipped through his sandy blonde. He'd been in Xing with Jerso and Zampano for the past few weeks now and Ling was nice enough to allow them to stay in his palace as a guests during their stay. It was a nice room considering it was just one of the many guest rooms.

Al let out a deep breath and rubbed his temples. He had so much on his mind a the moment from the tiresome training with May to the whereabouts of his older brother.

It's been a month since Al and Ed parted at the train station, and it's been four weeks since Al last heard from his older brother.

"It wouldn't take him nothing but a few days to get to West City, but it's been four weeks." thought Al trying not think of the worse.

"I'll contact you as soon as I know where I'm going." Ed had said as Al boarded the train to Xing.

"Maybe Winry and Granny have heard from him." thought Al

"I'll have to call them in the morning." he mumbled

An eerie silence hung in the air. Just then Al heard the sound of creaking on the roof above. He tensed up sensing that he was being watched. He stood there for a moment thinking he was just being paranoid but heard more creaking sounds from the roof. His heart beat hard, and the air around him seemed to tense as well. A silhouette of a person slowly crept over the surface.

"Whose there!" Al shouted getting ready to defend himself.

There was a loud thud as the dark figure jumped down in front of him. Al was about to scream but was a leathery hand clasped around his mouth

"Al be quiet it's just me." Whispered the intruder.

Al quickly removed the gloved hand and look closely at the person standing in front of him, wearing a weird-looking mask and black clothing. It was Ling's up tight body-guard.

"Lan Fan?"

"Yea...sorry I didn't mean to scare you." She apologized

"Scared...me...no way." Al laughed nervously

Lan Fan gave him a smirk and removed her mask.

"So what are you doing up so late shouldn't you be resting, you have to train with May again tomorrow right?" Asked Lan Fan

"Yea I do..but I should be asking you the same question."said Al

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to come out and get some fresh air." Stated Lan Fan leaning against the outside walls.

"Yea same here" said Al

"Does Ling know that you left your post?" asked Al

"The young lord insisted that I rest and got someone else to cover my post tonight." said Lan Fan

"Oh alright." said Al

" Is everything alright, you seemed troubled , is May giving you a hard time?" Lan Fan asked

Guessing she sensed his auras is how she knew he was upset, Al let out a small chuckled then cleared his throat.

"Well actually it's not May at all, it's my brother Ed." Said Al

"Is Ed ok?" Asked Lan Fan raising a brow

Al shrugged and looked off towards the sky again.

"That is just it...I have no idea. I don't even know where he is." Stressed Al "We're not used to being this far away from each other for so long, and it's definitely not like him to not to check in on me." Al continued.

"I'm sorry to hear that...do you suppose that he's dead." Joked Lan Fan

Al quickly turned his attention back to the girl. "D-dead...no" Al stuttered as imaged of his brother being dead filled his mind.

"Sorry Al..I was just joking." Lan Fan apologized seeing that it made him upset.

"It's fine."said Al "So what brings you out here?"he asked changing the subject

"I have a lot of stuff on my mind right." said Lan Fan

"Is it because Ling is taking his first wife tomorrow?" asked Al

Lan Fan pushed herself off of the wall and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Off course not I never sleep,and are you suggesting that I have romantic feelings towards the young emperor!"snapped Lan Fan

Al gave her a serious knowing look and rolled his eyes.

Lan Fan let out a sigh of defeat. "How did you know?" She asked letting her head fall to her chest.

"Well for starters I was referring to you being stressed over his safety tomorrow, not romantic feelings." Stated Al

Lan Fan blushed a bright shade of red, her cheeks burned with embarrassment as she just confessed.

"Plus it's written all over your face and I can tell by the way you look at him and tense up every time he walks past you." Said Al shaking his head

Lan Fan let out a soft laugh shaking her head.

"I guess May's training is paying off." She thought to herself

"It's not like I meant to fall for the young lord it just happened." She complained

"I'm so ashamed of myself...if grandfather was still here he'd kill me." Said Lan Fan

"You can't help how you feel." Said Al

"That's true but how I feel doesn't matter because no matter what we could never be together, he's the emperor and I'm just a body guard..a peasant." Said Lan Fan quietly

"Although even when that's true I still want to stay by his side even if it's just being his servant." She added

For a moment Al stood there in silence as he listened to the girl pour her feelings out to him. He felt bad for her but he didn't know what to tell her, he wasn't used to giving this type of advice. He thought for a moment for the right words to say to make her feel better.

"Your loyal." Said Al

"Yea...when I first became his body-guard I made an oath to protect him with my life as long as I lived...I can't break that promise.

"Well if it makes you happy just by being nearing him, so be it." Said giving her a small smile.

"Thanks for understanding." Said Lan Fan returning his grin.

"This marriage will make my job a lot harder though." She added

Al nodded his head in agreement

"You should go back in and get some rest Al, you got a long day of training tomorrow, am I right?" suggested Lan Fan

Al chuckled at her statement. " Yea your right, maybe I should get some rest." You should to." added Al

"I'll be fine." said Lan Fan as she climbed on the balcony and leaped back on the roof.

Al was about to go back inside when he heard a faint voice say"Thank You for listening."

He poked his head back out the door to see if Lan Fan had come back but he saw no one. He shrugged and walked back over to his bed.

"Hope your ok Ed, where ever you are." he thought before laying and down and closing his eyes.

* * *

(A/N:This was kind of short but i'll try to make the next one for reading though! I'll have the next chapter up ASAP! Meanwhile...R&R!)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not Full Metal Alchemist or any of the characters in this fanfiction. I do not own anything written in this story, that is portrayed from the films.

(A/N: 2nd chapter, hope you guys enjoy ^_^ )

* * *

(5 weeks earlier)

"There's no such thing as a painless lesson...they just don't exist. Sacrifices are necessary...you can't gain anything without losing something first. Although...if you can endure that pain, and walk away from it...you will find that you now have a heart strong enough to overcome any obstacle...yeah...a heart made fullmetal." Ed thought to himself as he stared at his reflection in through the glass windows

He grinned to himself thinking about his and his brothers accomplishments over the years as his train departed from Resembool.

Although, he thought more about his most recent accomplishments.  
Confessing his feelings to Winry, had been a a lot harder than he thought it would be but he wanted to make sure that she would wait for him.

He frowned, hoping that she thought of his confession as just a sign that he had feelings for her and not a proposal.

"When I come back, I want to give a proper one...with a ring"thought Ed to himself.

"Excuse me sir, would you like anything?" Asked a blonde train attendant  
"No thankyou im fine." Smiled Ed politely  
"Thank you though." Ed said as she walked off

Ed leaned back in his seat, as he realized this was gonna be a long trip. Even though it was broad daylight he still felt the need to get some rest. His eyes closed and his thoughts ended as he felt his consciousness ebbing away. Then there was complete darkness .

...

Later that night Ed was awoken to the sound of grinding metal. He jerked his head up and looked around seeing that everyone around him looked like they were in panic. He looked out of the window seeing that they were in the middle of the desert and it was pitch dark.

"Will everyone please calm down." said the lady attendant from earlier . "everything will be fine as soon" she started but was cut off when the train car leaned to its right sending her and others flying against the windows.

Ed quickly ran over to and helped her up as the train car shifted back upright.  
"What the hell is going on! " Ed asked himself as he felt the train speed up as it swerved left to right.  
He quickly moved away from the window,the train attendant still in his arms, as sparks shot up from underneath the railings. All around him screams were heard from other passengers as the train rocked back and forward.

He held her tight as broken glass shattered everywhere.

Suddenly he felt as if the train attendant was ripped right out of his arms as she flew forward followed by her screams of bloody murder.

Ed tried to hold a steady grip on one of the supportive railings but was sent flying backwards as the train flipped once...twice...and a third time landing on its side lights flickered off and a thick blanket of smoke tainted the air. Flames blazed from the engine. Cries for help muffled by piles of rubble

Ed laid motionless on the cold ground under a pile if rubble as his breathing slowed tremendously.

...

* * *

I first saw a great light. It shined so brightly that I couldn't open my eyes wide to see through it... As my eyes adjusted, I saw shadows...in human form...getting closer. Above my head I could see what I couldn't see earlier. Bright lights from the ceiling..and a person staring me in the face..

" He's up" a someone yelled.

Ed awoke with a start.

He clamped his eyes shut and all he could feel was a throbbing in the back of his head and back. He groaned as he tried to sit up but was forced back down by the pain. He felt as if he had just been ran over by a train he managed to roll over onto his side his legs remaining in the same place.

"A dream maybe?" Ed thought

He slowly opened his eyes realizing he was in an unfamiliar bed and room. Everything around him was white and bright. He heard a faint beeping sound. He tried to lift his arm to lift his hair from his face only realizing his arm was hooked up to a IV

The sound of stammering footsteps were heard behind him as he was pulled up by strong arms, him forcing him to sit up, causing Ed groan in pain.

He scanned the people who surrounded him. All appeared to be nurses and had a grin on their faces but none looked familiar.

Just then a man who appeared to be a doctor walked in and came over to the bed.

"Good Mr. Elric your awake, how are you feeling?" he asked.

With the little strength he had left he replied "I don't know I feel like someone beat me with a sledge hammer..twice and I don't think I can move my legs either."

The doctor looked at the nurses that surrounded him and motioned them to leave the room. Ed watched as they walked out of the room. And the doctor shut the door behind him

The middle-aged man slowly walked back towards the bed reading something off the clip board.

"Mr. Elric what is your name." he asked.

Ed looked at the man puzzled, haven't been that he just said it.

"Edward Elric." Ed responded

"Ok good so you do remember who you are?" he asked.

Ed nodded.

"Ok then, well I'm Doctor Jenson and I'm going to be asking you a few questions if that alright with you." he said

"Go ahead." Ed groaned.

"Do you know where you are" asked Dr. Jensen

Ed looked around at his surroundings. "Well it looks like I'm in a hospital." Ed stated

Dr. Jensen nodded ." Yes you're in a hospital in Central City.

"Ok Edward, do you remember what you were doing last?" asked

Ed shook his head. "No I don't." he said

"Ok well do you remember being on a train?" asked Dr. Jenson

Ed thought for a moment. "No." he said

"Are you sure?" asked Dr. Jensen

"Yes." said Ed sounding a little irritated.

Dr. Jensen raised an eyebrow and let out a deep breath.

"Mr. Elric do you know why your here...at this hospital?" asked Dr. Jensen

Ed shook his head. "I'm guessing I was in an accident. Ed said

"Yes you were. You were in a train accident, a pretty bad one, the train derailed while going up a mountain. You were one of the few survivors. But I'm afraid you received some serious injuries." Dr. Jensen started.

"Injuries..what kind of injuries?" asked Ed

Dr. Jensen took a deep breath and set his clipboard down on a nearby table.

"When the rescue team found you, you were barely alive, By the time you were brought to the hospital you had already lost a massive amount of blood, you went into a coma. You also received a few head and spinal injuries. I'm afraid your paralyzed from the waist down, but I believe it's only temporary and that you will make a full recovery as little as a week or maybe more." Explained Dr. Jensen

Ed shook his head. "I don't remember any of this." Ed said letting his head sag to his chest "How long have I've been in a coma?" asked Ed

"Just a month." answer Dr. Jensen

"A month...has anyone came to visit me or anything?" asked Ed "Al and Winry must be worried sick." thought Ed

"Well there is this one woman that comes to see almost everyday." answered Dr. Jensen

"Really..what does she look like?" asked Ed

"She has blonde hair and blue eyes, sound familiar?" the doctor asked

"Yea." said Ed managing to put a smile on his face. "By any chance is her name Winry Rockbell?" asked Ed

"Afraid not..I believe her name is Eve Lens. She was another one of the train crash survivors.

"So they probably don't even know what happened to me." Ed thought.

"Mr. Elric do you have anyone we can contact to come pick you up?" he added

"You said we were in Central right?" asked Ed

"Yes." he answered

"Well then do you think you can help me contact General Roy Mustang?" asked Ed

* * *

(A/N: Thanks for reading. R&R!, I'll have the next chapter up asap!)


End file.
